The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,134,951; 5,215,023 and 4,516,295 is generally illustrative of the pertinent art, but the aforementioned patents are non-applicable to the present invention. While the prior art expedients are generally acceptable for their intended purposes only, they have not proven entirely satisfactory in that they are either complex and expensive to manufacture, or to use, or to operate. As a result of the shortcomings of the prior art, typified by the above, there has developed a substantial need for improvement in this field.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a device or article of this character which combines simplicity, strength and durability in a high degree together with inexpensiveness of constriction so as to encourage widespread use thereof.
The invention accordingly consists in the features of construction, and the combination and arrangement of elements and parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter described, and of which the scope of application will be indicated in the following claims.